pokemon_special_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Blue (ブルー) is a main protagonist of the RGB chapters of the Pokémon Special manga. Overview Appearance Blue's design is based off a pre-release drawing for Pokémon Red and Green, where a female protagonist is shown from behind. The game developers had intended to include a female protagonist, but ultimately did not. Personality Blue is shown to be sneaky and conniving, having no qualms about selling faulty products to get money, and not all above stealing what she wants (Squirtle and Red's Gym Badges). History Red, Green, & Blue Chapter Blue debuts in the fifteenth chapter, where she is seen searching for a "sitting duck". Once she spots Red, she immediately congratulates him Saur evolving into an Ivysaur, then quickly begins conning him into buying faulty equipment. Red falls for her scam, much to Blue's delight. He later confronts her, to which she unsuccessfully tries to escape. However, though Red believes her to be knocked unconscious, the mischievous Blue actually steals his Boulder and Cascade Badges. Blue's troubles continue on, when it's revealed that Team Rocket is searching for her and the disc she stole. After being surrounded by them, she uses her Blasty to hold the disc in its mouth, warning everyone that a strong attack might just break it. When their leader, Ken, finds a way around this, though, Blue's cunning use of her Ditto gets both her and Red out of trouble, and the two leave unscathed on her floating Jigglypuff. Now with Red as her unwitting partner, Blue makes use of her Ditty's ability to Transform to trick Team Rocket with a fake Mew, while she searches for the real Mew with the real stolen disc she had been hiding the whole time. Using a modified Silph Scope to read psychic energy waves in the area, Blue successfully tracks down Mew, and prepares to capture it with Red. The two are interrupted by Team Rocket, however, and their attempts to capture the Legendary Pokémon fall through, though it does save them from the evil organization. Despite her plans being ruined, Blue happily reveals that she can still make money off the photos she took of Mew, and finally returns Red's badges to him. Later on, Blue tries to enter Saffron City, but finds even her sexual charms prove ineffective against the guards. She then attempts to fly in with Jiggly, and encounters Green, who is attempting to do the same. Using her Silph Scope, she realizes the entire city is surrounded in a barrier created by a Psychic Pokémon. When Red and Green both return to the area, Blue teases the two for not working together, and then giggles in glee when the two succeed without her having to do anything herself. Having entered Silph Company through a back door, while searching for something, Blue enters a mysterious room that suddenly shows her her greatest fear: Birds. Sabrina appears to explain her Psychic Pokémon have created the room to reflect Blue's fears. Blue retaliates with Blasty, but is immobilized by Sabrina's Kadabra. Kadabra seems to crush Blasty's shell, but Blue kicks one of her dropped Poké Balls to reveal the real Blasty, and then uses the confusion to have her Horsea create a Smokescreen of darkness. Unfortunately, Sabrina's psychic abilities allow her to see even in the Smokescreen, and Blue is promptly rendered immobilized by Kadabra's Disable. Blue quickly thinks of a new plan and goads Sabrina by mocking the older female's lack of sexuality, particular her bosom. Furious, Sabrina falls into Blue's trap and has Kadabra attack Blue's chest, revealing two Poké Balls. Jiggly and Clefy appear and use Sing and Growl to distort Sabrina's sense of direction. Blue escapes, taking the opportunity to take a Marsh Badge from Sabrina, as well. Blue then uses Ditty to disguise herself as Sabrina as she continues searching Silph Company. She soon enters a room and runs into Red. After taking off her disguise, she trades the Marsh Badge for Red's Moon Stone. Blue then lies about the machine Red found, telling him that it will power up a Pokémon, when it's in fact used to create a new Pokémon. The real Sabrina soon finds them, prompting Red to attempt to use the Pokémon Badge Energy Amplifier on Pika. However, because the previous badges Blue handed to Red were fake, nothing happens. In the confusion, Blue sneakily takes off with the machine, leaving Red to handle Sabrina alone. Once far enough away, Blue puts the true badges in the machine and activates it. She quickly follows the light the machine produces, only to faint at sight of Thu-Fi-Zer. It's not until she, Red, and Green are blown out of the Silph Company building that she regains consciousness. Once doing so, she has Blasty release a powerful Hydro Pump that aids in the defeating Thu-Fi-Zer. After the battle is over, Blue goes into hiding, not wanting to been seen by Professor Oak. Pokémon On Hand In Box Status Unknown Traded Temporary Appearances VS Wartortle, VS Tauros, VS Jynx, VS Kadabra, VS Mr. Mime, VS Zapdos, VS Kadabra, VS Legendary Bird Pokémon Gallery Category:RGB Chapter Category:Protagonist Category:Kanto Characters Category:Stub